S.O.S.
"S.O.S" by Rihanna ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2 and Just Dance Wii. Dancer Original The dancer is a woman. She is wearing a green dress with a blue line across the bottom front which Rihanna would wear with a necklace. She is wearing orange shorts with cyan earrings and she has a bowl haircut. She has yellow bracelets on both of her wrists. Remake In her remade version, the coach now has blue hair and cyan earrings. Her yellow bangles are now blue, as is her necklace. Her top is in a warm shade of orange and her short pants are blue now. sos-original.png|Just Dance 2 SOS Remake Dancer.png|Remake Background The routine takes place on a stage with green lights. The background is full of triangles in dark shades of green. In the remake, the background remains relatively similar, except that it is now in dark shades of blue. Gold Moves There are 5''' Gold Moves''' in this routine, all of which are the same: 'All: '''Make a quick circle in the air with your right hand when "Oh" and "Boy" is sung. SOS GM 1.png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups ''S.O.S appears in the following Mashups: * Beauty and a Beat * I Like It Trivia *The dancer looks exactly like Rihanna at the time the song came out. *Ubisoft was reportedly excited to have this song in the series; however it has never made a comeback anywhere in other Just Dance games and is only featured in 2 Mashups. It is, however, going to be featured in Just Dance Now in the future. *This is Rihanna's first song in the series; it is followed by Pon de Replay, Only Girl (In The World), Disturbia, Umbrella, Where Have You Been, and Diamonds. * Along with When I Grow Up, Holiday and Song 2, this is one of the first four songs to feature a transforming dancer. * The beta pictograms were purple instead of green, and sometimes there was a white square replacing them.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cy9pX-YaMeg ** Also, the part at the beginning wasn't supposed to award any points. ** In the beta, it had a fiery glow around the dancer that flashes. * Unlike many other routines but like Chicken Payback and Bad Romance’s mashup, the first gold move is one of the first moves, coming after only three counted moves. * Some dark purple pictograms can be seen in [http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20150115_1722/songs/SOS/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png Just Dance Now files], and they show totally different moves, so the routine was probably different at one point. * The dancer slightly resembles P2 from Bang Bang. ** However, the dancer is not the same as Julia Spiesser left after Just Dance 4. * The dancer's earrings, glove, and belt are the only features of her outfit to remain the same in the remake. * The song name in the game is S.O.S., ''but the original is ''SOS without period marks. * In the remake, the coach's shoes look glitchy because they tend to flicker a bit. ** Also, the dancer doesn't flash random colors anymore; instead, she turns into a darker shade of blue. Gallery Sosss.jpg|''S.O.S'' sos.jpg|''S.O.S'' (Remake) SOS Remake Dancer.png|Dancer sos pictograms.png|Pictograms sosmenu.png|''S.O.S'' on the song selection menu SOSBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 SOSBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 SOSBetaPictogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 SOSBetaPictogram4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 SOSBetaPictogram5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 SOSBetaPictogram6.png|Beta Pictogram 6 SOS GM 2 JDNOW.png|Unused Gold Move whiteSOSJD282.png|The white square covering the purple pictorgrams Sos cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Untitled (5).jpg|Background coach_jd2_sos.png Videos File:Rihanna - SOS File:Just Dance 2 S.O.S, Rihanna (Solo) 5* File:Just Dance Wii "S.O.S" 5 Stars File:Just Dance Now - S.O.S. - Rihanna References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Console Exclusives Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs over 4 minutes